ME ACUERDO
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Una promesa para toda la vida... Un amor que juro durar por siempre y que no pudo ser. Naruto Uzumaki, ahora el dolor de la perdida te hace dar cuenta de lo mucho que perdiste al cambiar la pasión por el verdadero amor. NaruHina ADV:muerte d un personaje


_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**Cantante : Vico C**_

_**Tema : Me acuerdo**_

_**SONG FIC **_

_**Este es un "pequeño" song fic que hice hace un par de meses para un concurso interno de "Naruto All Project" que esta integrado por mis hijos: Antifashion 19, Chibi Uchiha, Akai Yume, Avatar 19 y Masdrako... y bueno... etto... el tema de este song es... SUICIDIO... si, se que suena horrible que mate a algún personaje de NARUTO, pero ese era el tema de los one shots que debíamos escibir, así que, bueno solo obedecí las reglas jajaja **_

_**Confio en que si leen esto seran concientes de que no es un fic asi todo lindo como siempre los trato de hacer, es un fic crudo y si, trizte hasta las lagrimas (bueno a mi si me hizo llorar) **_

_**Espero que les guste lo que estan a punto de leer ... disfrutenlo y pliss no me odien mientras leen.**_

_**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*******ME ACUERDO*******

La mansión Hyuga lucia hermosa, miles de flores adornaban su lujosos patio ya que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo la boda mas esperada por todos los aldeanos se Konoha, la feliz boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga…

_-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuga para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?- _El sacerdote hacia la típica pregunta al nuevo Hokage y nervioso novio_._

_-Claro que acepto ¡dattebayo!- _El rubio contesto efusivamente, tanto, que casi se escucho como un grito, un grito que irrito los oídos de mas de uno de los presentes_._

Después de que el sacerdote se repusiera de la sordera temporal por causa del Uzumaki, le pregunto a la novia lo mismo que al novio minutos antes…_ -Hinata Hyuga ¿Aceptas como esposo al Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Etto… si… acepto- _La dulce Hinata lucia tan linda en ese hermoso vestido blanco que había pertenecido a su madre años atrás cuando se casara con su padre… la ojiperla estaba sumamente emocionada ya que siempre soñó con ese momento y precisamente los nervios la traicionaron al querer contestar firme y segura a lo que el sacerdote le pregunto, pero, ella solo atino a contestar mas temerosa de lo habitual y con el ya tan característico sonrojo de la Hyuga

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… Hokage sama ya puede besar a la novia- Naruto no espero a que le repitieran esa orden dos veces y con su rostro empapado de alegría, tomo a su ahora esposa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el…_ -Hinata, prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, hare hasta lo imposible para que nada te falte, tratare de ser el mejor esposo y te prometo que cuidare siempre de ti, te compensare todo el amor que te negué desde que me declaraste tu amor arriesgando tu vida contra Pein… seré tuyo hasta que la muerte nos separe…- El recientemente nombrado Hokage le hacia a su bella esposa esa linda promesa de amor eterno, el rubio la tenia tiernamente tomada del mentón haciéndola que lo mirara a sus azules ojos para que ella viera que había total sinceridad en sus palabras. –Te amo Hinata._

_-Te amo Naruto kun-_Hinatasabia que ese era el primero de muchísimos días felices y no podía evitar el llanto, pero este llanto era de total felicidad por haber conseguido al fin, ser la esposa del gran amor de su vida… Uzumaki Naruto

La algarabía de todos los invitados se hizo notar cuando el apasionado beso se hizo presente, aquel beso que se daban los recién casados sellaba el pacto de amor que Hinata y Naruto acababan de hacer frente a todos sus amigos y seres queridos… ese pacto que duraría hasta que la muerte los separe…

_**He aquí mi presencia**__**  
><strong>__**pues he prometido que venia a verte aunque estuviera afligido**__**  
><strong>__**cogiste el camino de la separación**__**  
><strong>__**y tu no sabes como eso afecta mi corazón**_

**5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Eme aquí, parado en el umbral de esta casa después de haberme largado con… en fin, mi cobardía me impide siquiera entrar, valla ¡ni siquiera soy capaz de meter correctamente la maldita llave en el cerrojo de la puerta! Por que si, aun conservo la llave a pesar de que ya han pasado seis meses desde que no vivo en este lugar… este lugar el cual fue mi hogar durante mas de cuatro años, este hogar en el cual viví los mejores años de mi vida y fui inmensamente feliz al lado de ella… de mi esposa, ella, que siempre fue fiel a su promesa de amarme para toda la vida y a la cual yo hice sufrir con mis estupideces… _-¡Estúpida llave, abre de una maldita vez!_

La puerta se abre de golpe, quizás el chirriante sonido de la llave tratando de ser metida en el cerrojo se escucho adentro de la casa y pensaron que seria alguien mas, lo pude notar claramente en aquellos ojos perlas que me miraban sorprendidos y con furia al mismo tiempo al verme parado en la entrada…

_**Dios mío ayúdame, y nunca permitas**__**  
><strong>__**que mi alma se destroce con esta visita**__**  
><strong>__**mi mujer no me escucha, estando ahí acostada**__**  
><strong>__**no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada**_

_-¿¡Que haces aquí! ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el daño que hiciste, o es que vienes a burlarte mas de nosotros?_- Ese es mi bien merecido recibimiento después de tantos meses ausente y de tantos años de sufrimiento para mi amada Hinata, por eso agacho la cabeza y no respondo nada ante esos justificados reclamos.

_-¿Hanabi quien es?-_ Reconozco la fuerte voz de mi suegro que proviene de la sala y no puedo evitar temblar un poco.

_-Es el gran Hokage, creo que viene a tranquilizar su conciencia padre_- Mi cuñada suelta irónica y sin ninguna mesura ese comentario que me hace sentir aun mas miserable de lo que ya de por si me siento, justo en ese momento y tan rápido como un parpadeo siento como alguien me toma de la chaqueta y me jalonea fuertemente…

_-¡Maldito bastardo, yo te confié la_ _felicidad de Hinata sama y tu solo le diste sufrimiento y ahora por tu culpa ella…!-_ Veo como el puño de Neji esta por incrustarse justo en mi cara al igual que puedo notar asomarse unas lagrimas que luchan por no salir de esos ojos que lo caracterizan como un Hyuga y yo no opongo mayor resistencia de la que mis fuerzas me dan, agacho mi rostro dispuesto a recibir mi castigo y, si con sus golpes puede hacerme dejar de sentir este maldito dolor en mi pecho unido a la culpa que me hace sentir el hombre mas miserable del mundo, dejare que me mate a golpes, pero no sucede nada, el golpe jamás llega, debido a una orden que proviene de la sala…

_-Neji, deja en paz al Hokage… el… tiene derecho a estar aquí_- La voz de mi suegro se quiebra y acto seguido Neji me suelta no sin antes maldecirme nuevamente, Hanabi me vuelve a mirar con odio y con un pequeño movimiento me deja el acceso libre al igual que Neji.

Me introduzco a aquella casa y puedo notar que hay bastante gente, caras que no conozco y otras que reconozco muy bien, amigos y familiares de Hinata y amigos míos se encuentran aquí, en silencio, expectantes a lo que acaba de suceder. Puedo distinguir a Shikamaru, a Temari y a todos los amigos de mi juventud con cara de profunda tristeza ante lo ocurrido, mi mirada se clava en el piso ante las miradas acusadoras y otras tantas de lastima que me dirigen los ahí presentes, camino unos pasos mas a donde se encuentra mi suegro ya que es el único que no me mira con desprecio y le pregunto aun sin levantar el rostro…

_-Hiashi sama… emm… Hinata don… donde es…_

_-En su recamara-_ Fue su tajante respuesta y mi boca se abre para agradecerle pero mis palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta y solo puedo asentir como un tímido agradecimiento, así que sin mas cruzo toda la estancia mientras sigo sintiendo como todos murmuran a mi paso, hasta que por fin llego al pie de las escaleras y me dispongo a subir, cuando de repente siento un pequeño tirón en la parte baja de mi chaqueta y dirijo la mirada hacia donde un pequeño me mira con tristeza…

_-Papi… ¿vas a ver a mi mama? El abuelo Hiashi me dijo que esta durmiendo y que por eso no puedo verla, pero yo quiero ver como esta, ella sigue enferma ¿sabes? Y mi tia Hanabi a cuidado de mi desde entonces, pero…-_ Puedo ver como a mi pequeño hijo se le llenan sus perlados ojos de lagrimas y eso me rompe aun mas mi despedazado corazón_. –yo quiero verla, la extraño mucho_- Aquel pequeño que sin querer me esta matando de dolor con sus inocentes palabras es la viva imagen de su abuelo paterno, quizás fue por eso que Hinata decidió ponerle por nombre como a mi difunto padre.

_-Minato, si voy a ver a tu mami, pero…-_ Me agacho a su pequeña altura y lo abrazo fuertemente conteniendo mis lágrimas. _–No puedes ir conmigo, tengo que hablar algo con ella y es cosa de gente grande…-_ Puedo ver como sus ojitos derraman mas lagrimas por mi negativa. -_pero no te preocupes, en cuanto baje, te llevare al parque ¿esta bien?-_ Veo como su angelical rostro tan parecido al de su madre se muestra resignado y me deja ir no sin antes darme una inocente advertencia mientras me levanto de donde estaba y emprendo mi camino…

_-Papi, por favor… no hagas llorar de nuevo a mamá- _El agacha su rostro y juega con sus dedos tímidamente… manía que heredo sin duda de su madre.

Me detengo de golpe ante aquellas palabras, mi corazón deja de latir por un instante y es justo ahí que caigo en cuenta cuanto daño le hice a Hinata y cuanto daño le estoy haciendo a mi hijo, no cabe duda de que soy una porquería de serhumano. Volteo hacia el pequeño Minato y lo único que puedo hacer es darle una sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estará bien y retomo mi camino agarrándome fuertemente de la baranda para no caerme, ahora, es cuando siento que no soy tan fuerte como todos creen que soy, esto en verdad me esta matando por dentro y el subir las malditas escaleras me esta costando demasiado trabajo, aunque recuerdo que no siempre fue así de doloroso…

**xxxFLASH BACKxxx**

-Hinata no te muevas tanto que vas a hacer que nos caigamos- Decía el rubio a su ahora esposa mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y trataba de subir aquellos escalones que los conducirían a su recamara, al lugar donde se entregarían por fin mutuamente y se refrendarían la promesa de amor eterno.

Hinata nerviosa y muy avergonzada, cosa que se notaba en el color rojo que invadía violentamente sus mejillas, se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a su esposo por el cuello, mas que por miedo a caerse, era por el echo de sentirlo cerca suyo, por hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba viviendo era la pura realidad, una realidad que había logrado gracias a su amor tan paciente y perseverante. –Lo siento Naruto kun, pero es que…- El sonrojo se hizo mas evidente cosa que no paso desapercibido para el ojiazul.

-Estas nerviosa por lo que pasara una ves que subamos esas escaleras ¿cierto Hina?- Naruto se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, sabia que lo que venia tenia que pasar y trataría de que fuera sumamente especial para su gran amor ya que ella aun no sabia nada sobre sexo y el… bueno el tampoco tenia experiencia, pero sabia mas que Hinata gracias a las largas platicas con Kakashi sensei, así que para tranquilizarla, tiernamente la acercó a su rostro y la beso sutilmente en los labios. –Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien, te lo prometo y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- El ojiazul vuelve a besarla con demasiada ternura mientras reinicia sus pasos subiendo los pocos escalones que quedaban para llegar a su habitación.

Hinata por su parte corresponde amorosamente a ese beso que, cuando se termina por la falta del precioso y vital aire mira fijamente a su marido y le dice…

-Lo se amor, se que tu me cuidaras siempre, es por eso que te amo tanto, por que se que tu serás quien me hará feliz el resto de mi vida- La ojiperla se acurruco en el pecho del Uzumaki para dejarse llevar a lo que seria su primera noche juntos no sin antes haber visto dibujarse una linda sonrisa en los labios de su amado Naruto, esa misma sonrisa que le daba plena confianza en el.

**XxxFIN FLASH BACKxxx**

No se en que momento me perdí en mis recuerdos por que cuando me doy cuenta estoy abriendo la puerta de la recamara, esa recamara que fue muda testigo de el amor que nos profesamos Hinata y yo en tantas noches de placer, detengo todo movimiento en mi, dejo de girar la perilla y me quedo estático en el umbral de la puerta… ¡no tengo el valor para entrar, soy tan cobarde como para no ser capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos!

Tomando el valor suficiente, doy un profundo respiro y entro completamente a la habitación, doy unos pasos con la vista puesta en el suelo y me dirijo hacia la cama donde se que ella se encuentra acostada, conozco tan bien este lugar que hasta seria capaz de llegar donde quisiese con los ojos cerrados, si, por que… a pesar de mi ausencia y de haber huido con… ella, aun sigo sintiendo esta casa como mía.

Mis pasos topan con la orilla de la cama al momento en que mi nariz percibe un agradable aroma a flores, ese aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar y el cual aspiraba cada mañana al despertar junto a ella… ese aroma… era el perfume de mi amada Hinata.

Levanto rápidamente la mirada como si ese perfume me hubiera dado el valor para hacerlo y mi vista se posa en ella, en mi Hinata, luce tan linda, tan hermosa como siempre, tan tranquila, incluso parece que en verdad se encuentra durmiendo… eso me desespera, me desespera el verla ahí acostada sin moverse, con las manos entrelazadas reposando sobre su pecho y con ese semblante tan pacifico, esa visión hace que las lagrimas comiencen a salir sin piedad de mis ojos, mis piernas pierden su fuerza y caigo de rodillas junto a la cama tomado fuertemente de su pálida mano…

_-¡Vamos Hina, levántate… mírame por favor… soy yo, tu Naruto kun… soy yo… no me hagas esto… por favor háblame…!-_ Me abrazo fuertemente a ella con la tonta esperanza de que ella corresponda a ese abrazo como siempre lo hacia, que me hable y me bese como cuando llegaba cansado de la oficina… pero eso no sucede y se que jamás volverá a suceder ¡ella no volverá a sonreír jamás y todo por mi maldita culpa!...

_**culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas**__**  
><strong>__**haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza**__**  
><strong>__**¿por que no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal?**__**  
><strong>__**ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar**_

Me abandono al llanto y al dolor, no puedo evitar pedirle perdón entre sollozos con la esperanza de que me escuche y me perdone como tantas veces lo hizo, pero el silencio es la única respuesta que recibo…

_-Hina… mi amor, perdóname… perdona a este pobre idiota que no pudo cumplir la promesa de hacerte feliz toda la vida… perdóname por todas esas lagrimas que derramaste por mi miserable existencia, por mi abandono y… por mi… mi infidelidad con ella... con Sakura… se que actué de mala manera, pero créeme, jamás deje de amarte, siempre estuviste en mi corazón, jamás saliste de ahí, pero… no podía detenerme, no podía para con eso por mas que intentaba, ella me embrujo y yo como un idiota caí en sus redes y… es justo ahora que me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al haberte abandonado, al no haber luchado por tu perdón…_

_**Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro**__**las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo**__**  
><strong>__**y así sucesivamente pude perder**__**la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber**__**  
><strong>__**pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión, me abandonaste**__**y así cumpliste con tu misión**__**  
><strong>__**pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir**__**y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir**_

No recuerdo haber sentido un dolor tan grande como el que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, el echo de haber perdido al amor de mi vida no es algo que desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Pero así es, la triste realidad es cruel y me muestra sin piedad las consecuencias de mis estúpidos actos, lo peor de todo es que la vida no se desquito conmigo como debió ser… se desquito con la mejor mujer del mundo y también con ese pequeñito que se queda sin madre… _-Pobre de Minato… ¿Qué hará con un padre como yo? Tan estúpido y torpe como soy… dime Hinata, ¿Por qué no pensaste en Minato cuando tomaste esta decisión?... ¿por que abandonaste a tu hijo?... ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?..._

Aun arrodillado y bañado en llanto como estoy, trato de hacerla despertar de su profundo sueño, le hago esos reproches con la esperanza de que reaccione y se enfade conmigo, de que despierte y me recuerde que fui yo quien la abandono por otra y no ella quien lo hizo… quiero que me restregué en la cara lo estúpido que fui por abandonarla y que me reproche el no cumplir mi promesa de hacerla feliz… quiero que ella me perdone y de viva voz me lo diga… _-¡Vamos Hinata contéstame!... Contéstame por favor, dime… dime por que no luchaste por sobrevivir, si hubieras luchado un poco mas ahora estaríamos juntos… ahora estaría feliz a tu lado… besándote como tanto te gustaba._

_**mi sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a tu vida**__**mañana buscare un camino a la salida, pues**__**  
><strong>__**esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso**__**que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso**_

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí,**__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí,**__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

_-Si Hina… tan irónico como suena…estaba por regresar contigo y pedirte perdón nuevamente, pero esta vez seria para siempre, esta vez me quedaría a tu lado el resto de mi vida, ya había aprendido mi lección y me había dado cuenta que Sakura solo fue una ilusión… un grave error en mi vida por el cual te cambie… ¡Que estúpido soy! Por mi debilidad cambie amor incondicional por vacías noches de lujuria._

El hablar de Sakura frente a ti, me provoca vergüenza y asco, hace que me sienta indigno de ti y me pongo de pie, suelto tu suave mano acomodándola nuevamente sobre tu pecho y a paso lento me dirijo hacia el ventanal que adorna y llena de luz esta recamara que aun luce tal cual la decoraste con tanta ilusión meses antes de casarnos. Observo aquellos detalles que adornan esta recamara y mi vista se fija en la vieja lámpara que se encuentra sobre el buró, suspiro al saber que aun la conservas a pesar de lo rota que esta, supongo que lo hiciste fiel al recuerdo de lo que paso esa primera noche que estuvimos juntos como recién casados haciendo el amor…una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar aquella mágica noche…

**XxxFLASH BACKxxx**

Naruto recostaba tiernamente a su esposa sobre la suave cama quedando ella boca arriba, mientras discretamente se quitaba los zapatos que lo estaban matando desde la recepción de la boda, una vez ya librado de su tormento, se recostó junto a Hinata y esta nerviosa se movió un poco alejándose de el ante el miedo a lo desconocido, el rubio en vez de enfadarse sonríe divertido y se acerca mas a la ojiperla, ella al igual que antes retrocede un poco llegando a la orilla de la cama, Naruto se da cuenta de eso y la toma de la cintura para evitar que caiga…

-Si te alejas nuevamente terminaras en el suelo ¿sabes?...- Una sonrisa sumamente sensual se formo en el rostro del rubio. –y no es nada cómodo hacer el amor en el duro y frio suelo- Naruto fija su vista en las mejillas totalmente rojas de Hinata y suelta una sonora carcajada.

Por su parte Hinata se sentía sumamente estúpida por alejarse de el cuando en realidad lo que tanto anhelaba era sentirse entre sus fuertes brazos y entregarse a el en cuerpo y alma. –Go… gomen Naruto kun, es solo que… etto.. yo no se… como…

-¡Sshhttt! no digas nada mi amor…- El rubio pone tiernamente su dedo sobre los cálidos labios de la peliazul mientras que acerca su rostro cerca del níveo de su esposa y mirándola a los ojos le dice. -yo tampoco se mucho de esto, pero… será lindo aprender juntos ¿no crees?

Hinata al escuchar eso no puede evitar que las lagrimas broten de sus perlados ojos y comenzando a sollozar se abraza fuertemente al cuello de su marido mientras le dice… -Si, si lo creo... y no sabes lo dichosa que soy al escuchar eso… ahora se que no me equivoque al elegirte como mi compañero de vida… ¡Te amo Naruto Kun!

-También te amo mi dulce Hinata… y no dudes que te amare siempre.

Después de esas palabras ambos chicos se perdieron en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, ese beso que trajo consigo diversas sensaciones que ni en sueños pesaron llegar a sentir, el calor se empezaba a hacer presente y la ropa simplemente dejo de ser útil, poco a poco Naruto fue quitándose el molesto smoking con la torpe y temblorosa ayuda de Hinata quedando solo en bóxers, la mirada tímida de la peliazul observo cada musculo del bien formado cuerpo de su esposo y olvidándose de la pena acaricio delicadamente aquellas cicatrices que, el ahora Hokage tenia plasmadas en su torso como si fueran medallas que premiaban su valor en cada batalla que había librado contra sus enemigos, Hinata no pudo resistirse y con sumo amor, beso todas y cada una de las cicatrices como si con ello quisiera borrar el dolor que estas le habían provocado a su amado cuando fueron echas. Naruto sintió una placentera sensación con ese inocente gesto de Hinta y no pudiendo aguantar mas ese calor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, inmediatamente comenzó a poner a su esposa en iguales condiciones que el, ella aun recostada y Naruto sobre ella recargando todo su peso en los brazos y piernas, comenzó a bajar sensualmente los diminutos tirantes del vestido blanco que cubría el cuerpo escultural de Hinata y con sumo cuidado fue despojándola de aquella fina prenda hasta que finalmente esta cedió al trabajo del rubio y termino tirada en el piso, Hinata con las mejillas mas rojas de lo normal trato de cubrirse los pechos ya que por el diseño del vestido no pudo usar sostén y avergonzada trato de cubrir su parcial desnudez, esa visión no hizo mas que aumentar la excitación del rubio y con sumo cuidado quito los brazos que le impedían admirar aquella hermosa imagen…

-Onegai Naruto kun… apaga la luz…- La ojiperla sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y pensó que si la luz era apagada, eso disminuiría su pena, pero no conto con que Naruto se negaría a su petición…

-No Hina, no me prives de esta hermosa visión, quiero admirar tu cuerpo desnudo y memorizar cada rincón de tu piel, quiero ver con mis propios ojos ese cuerpo que tantas veces imagine en las noches y que ahora estoy ansioso de poseer- Naruto no podía evitar darle pequeños y fugaces besos entre cada palabra que decía.

La ojiperla sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza ante la confesión de su esposo y tratando de complacerlo retiro sus brazos del pecho… - Es… esta bien Naruto kun, hare todo lo que me digas, solo tenme paciencia por favor.

-Sabes que así será mi amor, quiero que esto sea especial para ambos…- Naruto tratando de que su esposa estuviera mas cómoda cogió la almohada que se encontraba en la cabecera y quiso ponerla bajo la cabeza de su amada, pero al querer hacer rápido el movimiento y no perder el momento romántico, golpeo la bella lámpara que se encontraba en el buró y la cual era la única luz que alumbraba aquella habitación haciendo que cayera de su lugar provocando que esta chocara contra el piso rompiéndose en pedazos… el sonido de la lámpara romperse y la repentina oscuridad hizo que Hinata se asustara un poco…

-Naruto kun… ¿Qué paso?

-Jaja, tal parece que siempre si lo haremos a oscuras Hina… siento lo de la lámpara- El rubio decía mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa cual niño que acababa de cometer alguna travesura.

-No te preocupes Naruto Kun, de todas maneras no me agradaba mucho esa lámpara- Hinata trataba de aguantar la risa ante la expresión infantil de su esposo la cual pudo notar con la escaza luz que entraba desde el enorme ventanal.

Naruto dejo de sonreír y miro directamente el rostro de su amada, ella aun seguía sonriendo por el incidente y eso la hacia lucir mas inocente, la luz de luna la hacia ver casi como un ángel, el rubio grabo muy bien en su memoria esa cara tan angelical, esa expresión que tanto amaba de su hermosa Hinata, sin duda ese momento no lo olvidaría jamás…

**XxxFIN FLASH BACK**

_**Té noto bien pálida no eres la misma**__**te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma**__**  
><strong>__**te siento muy fría tus labios resecos**__**inútil te ves y sin faltarte al respecto pero**__**  
><strong>__**eso no importa te amo como eres**__**y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres**__**  
><strong>__**Dios me creo para quererte a ti**__**yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí**_

Ese hermoso rostro que quedo grabado en mi mente tan lleno de vida, de ilusiones y de amor… pero ahora… de ese hermoso rostro ya no queda nada, ni amor, ni ilusiones… y mucho menos vida…

Quito la mirada de esa vieja lámpara dejando atrás esos bellos recuerdos y la vuelvo a enfocar en el lecho donde se encuentra mi esposa, me dirijo nuevamente hacia ella, me siento en la orilla de la cama y acaricio su rostro tratando de ser lo mas sutil que puedo, pero algo en este rostro no es igual, a pesar de que su piel sigue tersa tal y como la recuerdo, esta perdió color y no solo por que ya no fluye sangre dentro de su cuerpo, si no por que tanto sufrimiento hiso mella en su piel antes nívea y que ahora luce totalmente pálida por mi culpa, con mis dedos rozo sus delicados labios y noto que no habían sido pintados en un buen tiempo_… -Tu no eras mucho de pintarte por que jamás te hizo falta, tu eres bella por naturaleza pero, recuerdo que siempre te ponías un poco de brillo en ellos por que sabias lo mucho que me gustaba besarte y quitarte el brillo de los labios, esos labios que amaba verlos sonreír, por que, cuando tu sonreías por alguna tontería que te contaba o por el simple echo de verme llegar de la oficina, me iluminabas la existencia totalmente… pero ahora ya jamás volveré a ser bendecido por esa hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ahora se apago y que jamás volverá a iluminar tu rostro y mi existencia._

Me acerco a tu pálido rostro y junto mi mejilla con la tuya, quiero sentir tu calidez que tanto te caracterizaba pero en ves de eso siento inmediatamente la frialdad de tu cuerpo y vuelvo a derramar lagrimas de dolor que caen sobre tu rostro, al mismo momento en que me recuesto junto a ti y me aferro a tu cuerpo, me siento inútil al no poder hacer nada, al no poder regresar el tiempo y remediar todo lo que te hice, todo el daño que te cause… Levanto un poco mi rostro para probar tus labios, quiero volver a sentir la dulzura de tu boca, el amor que en cada beso me brindabas y no obtengo mas que silencio y frialdad de tu parte, pero aun así te amo, aun así seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida… aun así, te amare hasta que no me quede ni un solo aliento de vida, por que a nadie podre amar como te ame a ti… como te sigo amando aun.

_-¡MADITO EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE PERDI!_

_**y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna**__**quisiera inventarme una luz moderna**__**  
><strong>__**que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad**__**porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad**__**  
><strong>__**un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso**__**yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso**__**  
><strong>__**si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti**__**porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mí**_

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí**__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí**__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

_¡Maldita seas Sakura!... ¡Maldita la obsesión que tuve por ti desde niño!_

Grito a todo pulmón lo que pasa por mi mente al mismo tiempo que tiro con ambas manos violentamente de mis cabellos con tanta fuerza, que unos cuantos se quedan en mis manos… vuelvo a abrazarte, a aferrarme a tu cuerpo inerte y lloro como un niño asustado en los brazos de su madre…

_-¡Quiero morir Hinata!... ¡Quiero estar contigo eternamente!... Onegai llévame contigo… ¡Ya no me importa nada… solo quiero dejar de sufrir por tu partida!_

En ese momento algo extraño sucede, una fotografía que se encontraba en el mueble junto a la cama se cayo de su lugar y fue a parar justo a un costado de mi Hinata, al principio no pude distinguir bien de lo que se trataba ya que mi visión estaba nublada por las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, y en cierta forma tampoco le di mucha importancia, pero no fue hasta que tocaron la puerta cuando pude reaccionar un poco a lo que estaba haciendo, si alguien me viera diría que mis lagrimas son una farsa, que mi dolor es inventado y que mi remordimiento es nulo, que solo actúo así para ocultar las apariencias y que mi imagen de Hokage no se manche, pero eso ahora es lo que menos me importa, ¿Cómo diablos me importaría algo que fue mi gran sueño desde niño y que ahora que lo he cumplido no puedo disfrutar al lado de quien amo?, calmo un poco el llanto cuando escucho que tocan nuevamente y me levanto de la cama no muy convencido de dejar de abrazar a mi mujer, me dirijo a la puerta y antes de abrir, con la manga de mi chaqueta limpio los rastros de mi llanto y abro con mi últimamente tan característico semblante serio…

_-Disculpe Hokage sama, pero… venimos a preparar… el… el cuerpo de… Hinata sama-_ La joven del clan Hyuga hace una ligera reverencia y cuando se incorpora puedo notar que me mira con cierto recelo y algo de rencor en su mirada… y no la culpo, Hinata era muy querida por toda la aldea, era la mejor esposa que un hombre pudiera desear y siempre, su corazón compasivo la conducía a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara… ahora me doy cuenta que esta perdida no solo se limita a Minato, a los Hyuga y a mi, si no que también a la aldea entera, que llora por su partida.

_**Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba**__**pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba**__**  
><strong>__**tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba**__**y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo de la noche en qué tú me conociste**__**todas las caricias agradables qué me hiciste**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste**__**diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe**_

_-¿Hokage sama?..._

La chica pregunta nuevamente al ver que no le respondo en lo absoluto perdido en mis pensamientos y yo logro reaccionar lo suficiente como para asentir con la cabeza. Puedo ver como hace unas señas a unas mujeres de avanzada edad que también pertenecen al clan de mi mujer que se encontraban detrás de la chica, estas al ver que se les permitía el acceso inmediatamente entraron a la habitación, ya que la tradición del clan Hyuga así lo manda, cuando alguien muere solo debe ser "arreglado" por miembros de su clan y por nadie mas, las 5 mujeres se aglomeran alrededor de la amplia cama en donde se encuentra mi esposa y comienzan a despojarla de su bata de dormir la cual llevaba puesta cuando… cuando paso todo esto.

Veo como una de esas mujeres se acerca a mí e indecisa me hace una sugerencia…

_-Hokage sama… creo que seria mejor que… que saliera de aquí- _La mujer hace una mueca como dándome a entender que no debo estar ahí ya que la van a desvestir.

_-¡No!-_ Es mi tajante respuesta, pero la mujer insiste.

_-Pero Hokage sama, insisto en que…_

_-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-_ Mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que pretendía y me doy cuenta que así fue pues la mujer hace una rápida reverencia y se regresa a su labor.

Noto como sacan un feo vestido negro de entre unas telas que traían consigo e intentan ponérselo…

_-No quiero que le pongan eso- _Digo firmemente refiriéndome al vestido tan… tan lúgubre y veo como todas se miran entre si como si dudaran en lo que deberían hacer.

_-El vestido fue escogido por el propio Hiashi sama, el dio la orden de ponerle estas ropas-_ La mas joven me responde un tanto altanera.

_-Yo soy el Hokage y el marido de Hinata, así que olviden esa orden de Hiashi y obedezcan la mía-_ Ante las miradas atónitas de las mujeres Hyuga, voy al closet y saco de ahí un vestido blanco con unos delgados tirantes y estampado con flores lilas. _–Ella… mi Hinata odiaba los colores oscuros… pónganle este vestido por favor, era… su favorito-_ Les entrego la prenda y ellas obedecen, no me muevo mucho de donde ellas están y veo como mi mujer es despojada de sus ropas, siento una fuerte punzada en el corazón, lo demacrada que lucia a simple vista no se compara con lo deteriorado de su cuerpo, sus brazos lucen mas delgados y sus costillas sobresalen de su piel, la voluptuosidad que la caracterizaba y las curvas que lucia su hermosa figura ya no existían, ahora solo era piel y huesos… tal parece que en verdad dejo de comer… hasta morir. El nudo en mi garganta me hace difícil el respirar y mas llanto brota de mis ojos que en silencio dejo salir, no pensé que en verdad mi Hinata, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan fuerte… ella, ella que era mi pilar, que era quien me sacaba adelante cuando el ser Hokage me desquiciaba, ella… se hubiera dejado morir por mi abandono…

Siento que el aire me falta y salgo inmediatamente de la habitación, una vez a fuera, me recargo en la pared y comienzo a dar bocanadas de aire, siento que no puedo respirar… me aflojo un poco el cuello de la chaqueta y recargo mis manos en las rodillas. Después de unos minutos mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad y me dejo caer de rodillas en el piso, el nudo de mi garganta se deshace solo para dejar salir mis fuertes sollozos, no soy capaz de soportar todo lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos… -_Esa Hinata que esta adentro… no es __**mi**__ Hinata, alguien me esta jugando una broma… una maldita broma_…- con los puños golpeo el suelo una y otra vez, me niego a aceptar que esa mujer frágil que esta ahí adentro es mi Hinata.

**XxxFLASH BACKxxx**

El frio comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, las hojas secas adornaban el suelo del parque de Konoha y hacia mas romántico el ambiente para los enamorados que, ahí, a pesar del frio se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía de sus parejas y justo debajo de un árbol se podía apreciar a una en particular, una muy querida por la aldea, ahí se encontraban Hinata Hyuga, la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que fue elegido para convertirse en Hokage en los próximos meses, ambos se encontraban muy bien abrazados mirando la hermosa puesta del sol, las palabras salían sobrando pues ellos sabían perfectamente que el amor que se tenían es verdadero, no hacia falta repetirlo, por que sus corazones lo sabían perfectamente y por esa razón Naruto sabia que ya era hora de dar ese gran paso, estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Hinata y no sabia como empezar.

-Etto… Hina chan, yo… siento… ammm… quiero decir- Los nervios definitivamente le impedían pronunciar una frase coherente y eso lo frustraba, mientras que Hinata ajena a las intenciones de su novio contesto lo que pensó, era lo que diría su ojiazul.

-También siento frio Naruto kun… creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, el día esta refrescando mucho ¿no crees?- La linda ojiperla se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor ya que el vestido blanco con flores lilas y con unos delgados tirantes que llevaba puesto no era muy abrigador para esa época del año.

Sin en cambio Naruto no sentía en lo mas mínimo el frio, al contrario estaba que hervía de calor, estaba sudando al igual que sus manos… definitivamente eso de pedir matrimonio no era tan fácil como pensó. Hinata al no recibir respuesta miro a su hiperactivo novio ahora totalmente quieto, y con preocupación observo que este sudaba sin control…

-Naruto kun, ¡por Kami estas sudando! ¿te sientes mal?… te llevare con Tsunade sama- La ojiplata lo tomo de la mano y jalo de el para llevarlo al Hospital inmediatamente, pero Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro, volvió a tirar de el, pero al igual que la primera vez no hubo movimiento, entonces Hinata volteo a ver a su rubio sin soltar su mano y vio que este miraba hacia el piso, ella preocupada se acerco a el y vio como unas timidas lagrimas escurrían de los ojos de su amado Naruto.

-Naruto kun… onegai, dime que te duele… no te pongas así, yo te cuidare- Hinata asustada por esa situación comenzó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente al ojiazul mientras le acariciaba su rubia cabellera para reconfortarlo.

-Hina… perdóname- Naruto no se movio ni un milímetro de aquel abrazo, pero dijo eso en voz muy baja, afortunadamente Hinata si lo escucho y sin saber a que se refería le pregunto…

-¿Perdonarte de que Naruto kun?... ¿Qué hiciste?- Hina se apartaba un poco para observarlo directamente al rostro.

-Quería que esto fuera romántico pero… lo arruine… en ves de eso… te asuste y te hice llorar- Naruto aun seguía con la vista al piso, sin embargo esta vez se soltó del abrazo de su novia. – Perdóname Hina… quería darte esto- En ese momento el ojiazul saco de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo azul y se la mostro a Hinata.

Hinata la tomo entre sus manos y delicadamente la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al admirar el hermoso anillo de compromiso que se encontraba dentro, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad… era totalmente de oro y en el centro de este, se encontraba el símbolo de Konohagakure con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en el símbolo, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos y Naruto al ver esa reacción la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo…

-Perdóname Hina chan, se que fue la peor forma de pedírtelo, ¡soy un baka dattebayo!... pero espero que aun así aceptes mi propuesta…- Justo en ese momento se arrodillo frente a su novia y tomando la mano izquierda de Hinata entre las suyas le pregunto... –¿Te quieres casar conmigo Hina chan? Por favor di que si… por que si me aceptas, me harías el hombre mas feliz del planeta.

Hinata por su parte cubría su boca con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras seguía llorando de alegría y temblaba de pies a cabeza por la emoción del momento… las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y en su mente pensaba en lo frustrada que se sentía de si misma, por que tantos años espero por ese momento y ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna… sin embargo su emoción fue tal que literalmente brinco feliz sobre el y ambos cayeron al frio césped del parque.

-Supongo que debo tomar eso como un si… ¿cierto Hina?- Naruto ahora había cambiado su semblante por uno de total felicidad y con suma alegría abrazo fuertemente a la bella mujer que se encontraba encima suyo y que pronto seria su esposa.

-Sabes Naruto kun… muchos dicen que el amor no existe y que solo es producto de nuestra imaginación… que solo es un engaño de nuestra mente, pero… desde que te conocí, supe que el amor si es una realidad, el amor en verdad existe y existe… por que tu existes… eres el amor de mi vida Naruto kun y… ¡claro que me quiero casar contigo!-La ojiplata abrazaba feliz a su novio, esa pequeña confesión la tenia en mente desde que era una niña, pero que pensó, jamás podría decirle a Naruto, sin embargo el destino se encargo de que su amor y perseverancia diera frutos y que gracias a eso su amor fuera totalmente correspondido por el hombre que siempre amo.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Hina chan… y veras que no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado… te amo mi dulce Hinata.

-También te amo Naruto y seque mi corazón no se equivoco al elegirte a ti.

La pareja de enamorados y futuros esposos se besaba apasionadamente recostados en el césped mientras el sol terminaba por ocultarse para dar paso a la negra y estrellada noche.

**xxxFIN DE FLASH BACKxxx**

_**Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio**__**pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro**__**  
><strong>__**y yo un ser humano como los demás seres**__**adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres**__**  
><strong>__**ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien**__**de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén**__**  
><strong>__**te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos**__**yo no sé lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos**_

El cansancio me estaba venciendo y yo, aun arrodillado, con los puños sangrantes por golpear tantas veces sin piedad el suelo y, con la cabeza recargada en la pared sigo aferrándome a mis bellos recuerdos junto a ella, esos bellos momentos que no supe valorar y disfrutar después de que "ella" apareció… desde que Sakura regreso a mi vida y me enredo en sus malditos coqueteos para alejarme poco a poco de mi esposa…

**xxxFLASH BACKxxx**

La noche lucia espectacular, el cielo cubierto de estrellas daban una hermosa vista y hacían de esa, una noche tranquila y reconfortante… al menos para la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha ya que en la residencia Uzumaki se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea como las que ya se estaban haciendo costumbre con las llegadas de madrugada del Hokage a su hogar, el reloj marcaba las tres en punto y la acalorada discusión estaba en su punto máximo…

-Por Dios Naruto, onegai, ya no me mientas mas… dime la verdad, di que estabas con ella… ¡con Sakura!- Hinata lloraba desconsolada mientras que con ambas manos se cubría el rostro, se notaba que había permanecido despierta toda la noche ya que unas pequeñas ojeras se podían notar debajo de sus perlados ojos y, su bata sin nada de arrugas demostraba que ni siquiera había tocado la cama un solo momento por esperar a que llegara su esposo.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Hinata? Ya te dije que Sakura y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ella solo es una amiga… ¡si tan solo tus malditos celos no te cegaran, verías que tengo la razón!- El joven Hokage se trataba de escudar en su insulsa acusación sin fundamentos, cuando por dentro sabia muy bien que los celos de su mujer eran perfectamente justificados ya que no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, de echo, desde que Sakura regreso a ala aldea después de estar unos años en Suna impartiendo clases a futuros ninjas médicos de esa región, sus llegadas tardes y sus totales ausencias en su hogar habían sido mas frecuentes cada vez.

-Naruto… llevamos cuatro años y medio de casados y desde que… ella, regreso hace año y medio, has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo de antes, ya no me besas, ya no me abrazas, ya ni siquiera tratas de disimular las marcas que ella deja en tu cuello y no te importa en lo absoluto si me doy cuenta o no… ¿sabes? Llevamos cuatro años de casados y solo un poco mas de la mitad de ese tiempo fuiste el hombre bueno y tierno del que me enamore, se que ella fue tu gran amor de la infancia, pero… ¡rayos! Pensé que lo habías superado, pensé que en verdad me amabas y que por eso me habías pedido matrimonio… pensé… estúpidamente, que yo era la mujer de tu vida… pero ahora, ahora ella me viene a quitar lo que por derecho me corresponde, aun no puedo entender ¿como es que puedes jugar así conmigo? no entiendo que tiene ella que yo no te haya ofrecido en estos últimos años… te he dado mi amor sin condiciones, te he dado mi corazón entero y aun así lo desprecias…te he dado un hermoso hijo… dime, ¿acaso Minato no significa nada para ti?... acaso yo… ¿ya no merezco que cumplas tu promesa?- Hinata se había sentado en el sofá por que las piernas ya no la podían sostener mas, toda su fuerza se había ido en tanto llorar, en tanto pensar en el _¿por que?_ de todo lo que estaba viviendo al lado de quien juro amarla toda la vida, con las manos en puños se golpeaba suavemente las rodillas mientras le preguntaba todo eso a su esposo, ya no gritaba, solo se limitaba a hablar en voz natural y con la cabeza agachada como si ella hubiera sido la de la culpa y estuviera avergonzada o, quizás los gritos que en peleas anteriores se daban entre si, habían sido suficientes para la Hyuga, quizás solo estaba cansada de tanto pelear y llorar por su Naruto.

Naruto suspiro fuertemente al mismo momento en que sintió la saliva atorarse en su garganta, ella si merecía cumplirle esa promesa, ella era la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta y, a pesar de todo, aun la amaba, pero algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba ver con claridad la situación, no pudo ver que, en Hinata tenia todo lo que siempre anhelo… UNA FAMILIA, mientras que con Sakura solo tendría noches de sexo sin control y esa sensación de adrenalina al hacer algo que no era correcto, cualquiera que hubiera puesto la balanza hubiera optado por la felicidad y el amor, pero el joven Hokage estaba ciego de lujuria, ciego de placer y control al saberse Hokage y a causa de eso, juraba que nadie en su sano juicio tendría el valor para juzgarlo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el estaba decidido a terminar con esa situación y lo haría, haría lo que Sakura le había pedido esa misma noche con lagrimas en los ojos, lo diría ya mismo y no le importaban las consecuencias…

-¡Quiero el divorcio Hinata!- El rubio mirando hacia donde se encontraba Hinata soltó sin mas, antes de que las palabras que su esposa estaba diciéndole lo hicieran cambiar de parecer, el quería hacer feliz a Sakura, quería vivir una nueva experiencia que Hinata no podía ofrecerle, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Por su parte Hinata sintió perfectamente como su corazón se rompía en infinidad de pedazos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amado Hokage, el le estaba pidiendo el divorcio después de cuatro años y medio de vivir el sueño de ser su esposa, cuatro años y medio que para Naruto significaron "toda la vida"… después de unos segundos, reacciono a lo que había escuchado y levanto el rostro aun mas bañado en llanto y esta vez si se dio el lujo de gritar y de suplicar con tal de no perder su felicidad…

-¡No… no puedes Naruto… no me hagas eso… si tu me dejas yo me muero, onegai, no me dejes!… ¡Yo te amo!

**xxxFIN FLASH BACKxxx**

Mis recuerdos se interrumpen ya que la joven Hyuga sale de la habitación y me comunica que Hinata ya esta lista para ser bajada a la sala, yo asiento con la cabeza y me pongo de pie, mientras espero a que todas las mujeres salgan del lugar.

Una vez dentro nuevamente observo hacia donde se encontraba mi esposa, pero en la cama no veo a la pálida Hinata que se encontraba hace un momento, no, me acerco mas a la cama y restregó mis ojos con las manos pues, tal parece que esta situación me esta volviendo loco… claramente en la cama puedo ver a la Hinata de hace cinco años atrás, la bella chica de la cual me enamore perdidamente, a la cual le pedí matrimonio con la sola idea en la cabeza de hacerla sumamente feliz… esta igual a aquel día cuando le pedí matrimonio y… si antes parecía dormida, ahora que ha sido cambiada con ese vestido que la llena de vida y ha sido peinada y maquillada, ahora en verdad parece que despertara en cualquier momento y me dirá… "Naruto kun… te amo… te extrañe mucho"…

_**luego escuche a todo el mundo decir**__**que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir**__**  
><strong>__**yo no creí en tus palabras te ignore como a un perro**__**y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro**__**  
><strong>__**metida en esa caja sin poderte mover**__**todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender**__**  
><strong>__**que fue un error no tenia los ojos bien abiertos…**__**mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto**_

Pero se que eso ya no será mas, ya no habrá mas Naruto kun… ya no habrá mas risas angelicales ni mucho menos noches de verdadero amor y entrega mutua… ya no habrá mas Hinata para mi… y lo peor es que no habrá mas Hinata para Minato por culpa mía.

Me acerco hacia donde ella reposa, sentándome a su lado en la cama cuando llego hasta ahí, me agacho y beso sus fríos labios nuevamente, quiero que ese sabor se quede impregnado en mi boca para siempre, en todo lo que me quede de maldita vida… la beso apasionadamente como si ella me correspondiera y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras mis labios siguen aplastando los suyos con fuerza como si quisiera que ese cuento de la bella durmiente se aplicara a mi realidad, pero se que es imposible… aun me aferro a que pueda responderme o que mínimo me abofetee por haberla echo tan infeliz, pero no es así, ella, simplemente dejo esta vida y se que donde quiera que se encuentre estará mejor que a mi lado… y mas feliz.

El cansancio por fin pudo mas que yo y me alcanzo abrazándola, aferrándome a su cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo me quede dormido así, como cuando aun vivía aquí, pero supongo que no fueron demasiados minutos por que aun puedo ver que el sol se cuela por el ventanal de la habitación, mis ojos se sienten pesados, demasiado como para querer abrirlos en este momento, el llanto ha hecho efecto y ha cansado mi visión, mas sin en cambio el sonido de la puerta abrirse hace despertarme por completo aunque no lo quiera y, puedo distinguir a Neji entrar, me mira con mas odio… como si con eso quisiera desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra y yo solo lo ignoro, de echo estoy demasiado cansado como para siquiera hacer caso a las mirada asesina de mi primo político, me acomodo mejor en los brazos de mi esposa y me dejo vencer por el sueño nuevamente, pero eso es imposible ya que siento como soy levantado de mi cómodo lugar de un solo jalón cual muñeco de trapo…

_-¡Levántate Uzumaki! Ya deben de lleva…rse a Hinata sama-_ Neji me toma de la chaqueta con ambas manos haciendo que lo mire de frente, puedo notar como su voz se apaga cuando me dijo eso y veo como las lagrimas lo traicionan saliendo sin control de su ojos grises.

_-A mi también me duele que se haya ido Neji… aunque lo dudes… yo estoy muriendo por dentro con esta situación…-_ Veo que no me cree pues su mirada vuelve a cambiar a una de odio y con furia me suelta de donde me tenia agarrado y me avienta contra el piso… yo choco contra este y quedo sentado sin ninguna consecuencia mayor que unos pequeños golpes.

_-¡Dejate de pendejadas Uzumaki!... ¡Tu y yo sabemos bien que lo que haces es por que temes que la aldea se te revele y te quiten el cargo de Hokage… esto lo haces para quedar bien ante todos y que la gente sepa que tu no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de mi prima!-_ Neji escupe toda su furia sobre mi y noto que en verdad cree lo que me esta diciendo… ¿en verdad cree que mi dolor es mentira?... ojala así fuera…

_-¡Ojala así fuera Neji!... ojala así fuera-_ Noto que el se queda callado ante lo que acabo de decir en un casi inaudible susurro.

_-¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?... No creas que yo te tengo lastima Uzumaki, ni lo sueñes, yo se muy bien todo lo que Hinata tuvo que pasar por tu culpa, yo estuve con ella cuando decidiste largarte con esa zorra de Haruno… ¡yo estuve cuando decidió dejarse morir por tu culpa desgraciado! Y tuve que ver por Minato como si fuera su padre y además de todo limpiar sus lagrimas cuando preguntaba por ti y el ¿Por qué? del sufrimiento de su madre... ¿Sabes todo lo que paso Hinata por tu culpa?... No, no lo sabes y jamás te importo una mierda saberlo…-_ El escuchar todo lo que decía Neji me hacia sentir una verdadera porqueria, pero el no tenia razón en eso que acababa de decir… yo si me preocupe por Hinata, siempre lo hice, solo que la lujuria me cegó…

_-¡Hinata siempre me importo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar! No había día en que no dejara de pensar en ella y, a pesar de haberme largado con Sakura, Hinata siempre estuvo en mi mente y en mi corazón al igual que Minato… ¡Maldita sea, ellos son mi familia como iba a dejar de preocuparme por ellos!-_ Interrumpí a Neji de sus reclamos y trate de hacerle entender que yo siempre ame a Hinata y a mi hijo, pero mis acciones fueron diferentes a mis deseos y eso es lo que me condenara por toda la vida… el llevar a cuestas la muerte de mi amada Hinata.

Lloro desconsolado aun en el piso mientras llevo las manos a mi cabeza, escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas y pensando en todo lo cierto que dijo aquel Hyuga frente a mi, susurro una y mil veces el perdón de mi amada.

Neji estaba a punto de gritarme mas verdades pero, quizás se a dado cuenta que mi dolor es autentico y ya no me grita, voltea a ver a donde yace su prima durmiendo el sueño eterno y nuevamente se dirige a mi pero sin gritar…

_-Hinata te amaba demasiado, tanto… que no pudo seguir viviendo si ti… y aun en su lecho de muerte llamaba por ti, pedía verte por ultima vez, quería sentirte nuevamente a su lado aunque solo fuera para morir en tus brazos, y fue por esa razón que me rebaje al punto de ir ayer a la casa de esa zorra y pedirte que vinieras, que Hinata sama estaba muy mal… pude notar la preocupación en tus ojos en cuando te dije sobre esto, pero la estúpida esa, te metió ideas en la cabeza y te aferraste a que solo eran chantajes de Hinata , tu, por darle gusto a tu amante, te perdiste de los últimos momentos, de vida de la madre de tu hijo… y con eso tendrás que lidiar toda tu miserable vida Uzumaki…- _Dicho esto unos hombres entraron cargando un ataúd… quizás no esperaba que Neji me dijera eso y esas palabras fueron dolorosas, no lo niego, pero no tanto como lo fue el ver aquel frio ataúd que seria el hogar eterno del cuerpo de mi Hinata.

_-¿Que rayos?-_ Me levante como pude y corrí hacia donde estaba esa caja de madera, no quería que metieran ahí a mi esposa, ella no se merecía estar sola en ese espacio tan pequeño, a ella le daba miedo la oscuridad… ¿Cómo es que quieren que ella esta ahí?... Me abrazo nuevamente al cuerpo de ella impidiendo que la metan en esa horrible caja, pero Neji me toma del hombro y me dice…

_-Déjala ir Naruto… así como ella no te impidió marcharte-_ Yo siento que las palabras de Neji me desarman y tienen mucho de razón, por que cuando yo me largué, tu no me detuviste a pesar de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo en ese momento y ahora que tu partes a un lugar mejor y a una nueva vida llena de felicidad yo egoístamente no te dejo ir… aun en los últimos momentos estoy pensando solo en mi…

_-Perdóname hime… perdóname por haberte lastimado de esta forma… no sabes cuanto daría por ser yo quien estuviera muerto en lugar tuyo, pero así lo decidiste, cumpliste tu misión de hacerme el hombre mas feliz del planeta aunque, yo… no pudiera cumplir con mis promesas, haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza, días que te llevaron a donde te encuentras hoy, pero… te prometo que luchare por conseguir tu perdón desde donde quiera que estés y enmendare la deuda que tengo con la aldea al haberme convertido en un Hokage soberbio y desgraciado… te lo juro Hime… y no te preocupes, Minato estará orgulloso de su padre, por que me convertiré en el mejor Hokage de la historia, te prometo que cuidare bien de el y lo hare un hombre correcto y con los principios que su madre poseía… mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto-_ Te beso por ultima vez con la pasión con la que siempre lo hacia, te abrazo sutilmente y te susurro nuevamente mi perdón, Neji me retira de tu lado para que puedan meterte en esa caja y sin despegar mis ojos de ti, veo como eres depositada en ese lugar… cuando ya estas adentro, regreso a tu lado y retiro un mechón de cabello que impedía admirar tu belleza, me inclino a besarte, rosando ligeramente tus labios y pedirte de frente perdón y … ahora se que me has perdonado, por que al apartarme de ahí, noto como una cristalina lagrima rueda por tu mejilla y una sonrisa llena de paz adorna tu bello rostro… llámenme loco o desquiciado, pero se que eso no significa otra cosa mas, que mi hermosa Hinata desde donde esta me ha perdonado.

Salgo de la habitación limpiando mis lagrimas, contento por que se que esa es tu señal de perdón, mi amada Hinata, y por eso antes de salir de ahí me volteo por ultima ves y me despido de ti…

_-Hasta pronto mi linda princesa… se que nos encontraremos algún día y ahí, si te cumpliré la promesa de hacerte feliz eternamente._

Salgo de la recamara y bajo las escaleras, puedo escuchar lo que dicen a mis espaldas, pero no me importa lo que las demás personas estén diciendo de mi, veo a Minato acercarse y me toma de la mano, lo que me recuerda que prometí llevarlo al parque en cuanto bajara, así que lo cargo entre mis brazos y le digo… _-Minato… tengo que decirte algo sobre… mamá y, se que serás fuerte… pero… te lo diré en el parque, ahí podremos charlar mejor- _Su carita se llena de dudas y puedo notar que también de preocupación, pero no puedo ocultarle la muerte de su madre, eso seria cruel y ya no deseo provocarle mas dolor a mi hijo, ante la mirada atónita de todos salgo de aquella casa que fue mi feliz hogar con rumbo a comenzar una nueva vida al lado de mi hijo, ojala el sepa perdonarme cuando le comente sobre la muerte de su madre, pero no importa, luchare por su perdón, y esta vez se que lo hare bien por que desde el cielo mi ángel… Hinata nos estará cuidando.

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**  
><strong>__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti**__**  
><strong>__**me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión**__**  
><strong>__**no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Se que querrán matarme (bueno no sera la primera vez jeje) pero espero que este song fic haya sido de su agrado, se que Naruto en esta ocasión merecía morir y se merecía el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo, pero no pude matarlo... es que es tan lindo y lo amo tanto... n_-**_

_**Claro, Hinata tampoco merecia morir, pero tuve que escribir esto por que como les dije arriba, este song fue para un concurso entre mis hijos y yo y pues el tema era suicidio... asi que... bueno espero que ustedes entenderán.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer y sobre todo gracias a los que están pensando en dejarme un lindo review y lo harán despues de que deje de bla, bla, bla, jajaja.**_

_**Los quiero muchísimo... nunca lo olviden, cuidence y que tengan una excelente semana, se despide de ustedes Oyuky chan, esperando que dejen muchos reviews XD**_

_**P.D. por cierto, para quienes quieran saber mas sobre "Naruto All Project" y sobre Hinata Kisu" díganmelo con confianza en un review y yo con gusto les respondere que es lo que hacemos... ¿ok?... ahora si, besos... ¡matta ne!**_


End file.
